The present invention relates to devices useful for the detection of air embolisms in fluid lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an untrasonic device which is engageable with a flexible tube to determine when air, rather than fluid, is flowing through the tube. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for detecting air-in-line conditions in an IV tube through which medical solutions are being administered.